Jealousy
by Bexara
Summary: Kuroko can't hold back when he sees one of Kise's fangirls giving him a present. Based on a picture I saw on tumblr. BL, Pairing Kise x Kuro (or Kuro x Kise).


**A/N**: It's me again. I keep forgetting to post my non explicit fics here since I can't post the majority of what I write anymore (everything is on Livejournal & Tumblr, and as soon as I get an AO3 invite everything will be there, too). I know, there are still tons of fics on here with super x-rated stuff, even my adult oriented KHR and other fics haven't been put on the chopping block - yet. But, I have friends who did get deleted and I really just don't want to deal with the hassle.

I posted this one on LiveJournal and Tumblr a few days ago. I've had this idea in the back of my mind ever since I saw this picture of Kuro giving Kise hickies.

Let's see, what else ... I've written over 20 fics for Kuroko no Basket since I started creating stories for the fandom in the summer. That is quite a lot for me. I know my KHR fics have been neglected and I want to get back to them, but I am having difficulty getting back to that universe - the recent events in the manga haven't helped. I also am having a creative block for _Taking a Shot_. I'm not abandoning it, I just can't seem to get the next part going. I'm still trying though! If you are curious about my other fics, scroll to the bottom for the titles and pairings. Thank you everyone for continuing to follow me and my fics. I love reading your comments.

* * *

He was possessive.

Kuroko hadn't known this about himself. Hadn't thought he would ever feel so strongly for something besides basketball. Until Kise Ryōta. Until those honey-toned eyes stared down at him with adoration and lust, and Kise had confessed and Kuroko realized, yes, he loved Kise, too, much to his surprise.

It had been a roller coaster ride of joy and uncertainty since then. Kuroko still questioned why someone as dazzling as Kise wanted to be with someone as unremarkable as he. Yet, he never doubted Kise's feelings. It was there in every look, every kiss, every caress, every casual touch that said, "I cherish you, I want you, I need you."

Their first official date, when a gaggle of Kise's fangirls had recognized the model, surrounded and demanded attention and autographs, was the moment Kuroko had first come to the realization that he could harbor such intense, even dark, emotions. With their high-pitched giggles, flushed faces, grabby hands and sycophant praises, they held Kise hostage until Kuroko couldn't stand it anymore. With jealousy riding him hard, he used that special skill of his to slip through the crowd unnoticed, seize Kise's hand, and make a break for it.

In the deepest, hidden recesses of his soul, he resented that there were places they couldn't go together, that Kise had to wear a disguise each time they did venture somewhere in public. The knowledge that his lover didn't belong just to him, that Kise's face and body were to be shared with the masses, well it was a bitter pill to swallow. His only consolation, the one thing that made everything bearable, was his 100% certainty that Kise's heart was all his, and his alone. Besides, while Kise's popularity might irritate, maybe even anger him sometimes, it was just a part of who Kise was, and Kuroko accepted and loved everything about the golden god who had deigned to show favor to a gloomy, expressionless, completely average mortal like himself.

Or, that's what he kept telling himself. However, rounding a corner in the large sports complex where Seirin's next basketball match was to take place, where Kaijō would play first. Seeing a, blushing, black-haired beauty hand Kise a gaily wrapped bundle. Seeing him smile sweetly and graciously accept the present. Watching with clenched fists as the girl threw caution to the wind and hugged the object of her adoration. Well, all of Kuroko's black, unworthy emotions spilled over him, consumed him, rode him to walk over to the pair, give the girl a decidedly unfriendly look, gently extract Kise from her octopus-like hands, and lead him hurriedly away.

"Wah, Kurokocchi! What's wrong?" Kise asked in confusion, having to quicken his pace just to keep up with Kuroko, even though his stride was much longer.

Uniform-clad players mingled all around them, clogging the hall, but Kuroko ignored them, pressing determinedly through the swell. Though his expression remained calm, placid, his eyes were burning, two pinpoints of glittering blue fire in his pale, serene face.

"Kise-kun, there is something I need to speak with you about," Kuroko replied in his polite, almost formal way of speaking. His voice was hard, however, making Kise's remarkable eyes widen.

"Er, are you mad at me, Kurokocchi?" The hesitant inquiry, coupled with a "kicked dog" look, made Kuroko squeeze his hand in reassurance.

Kuroko softened his tone as he answered the question. "No, Kise-kun, there is just something I want to clarify before your game starts."

Kise's blond brows drew together, showing he still didn't understand what was going on, but he allowed Kuroko to pull him along anyway.

It only took Kuroko a few minutes to find an unoccupied locker room. Once in the room, he released Kise's hand, trying to compose the tempest raging inside him. He couldn't speak until he had himself well in hand. Clearly nervous at Kuroko's actions and silence, Kise wandered over to one of the benches, picking up a stray basketball on the way. Slipping off his uniform jacket, leaving his arms bare, Kise dropped the garment beside him and, with anxious movements, he fiddled with the ball, rolling it his hands, tossing it back and forth.

Finally, unable to stand the quiet any longer, Kise smiled weakly. "Um, what did you want to clarify, Kurokocchi?"

His heart twinged, pained that he had caused Kise to worry, but the rioting, demanding, green-eyed monster at his core needed to be assuaged. Walking over to Kise, he circled behind the other man, looking down at the tawny skin of his exposed neck, a warm color that complimented the shining blond strands of hair flirting around his nape.

"_This_ is what I need to clarify," Kuroko declared softly, determinedly, and set his lips to the tempting, golden skin in front of him.

Opening his mouth wide, Kuroko sucked Kise's flesh into his mouth, drawing hard and deep. He tasted the salty flavor of Kise's skin, and it only spurred him on. He lapped and bit and pulled, sucking hard enough to leave a red and purple bruise, sucking hard enough to elicit a gasp out of Kise's mouth. The sound inflamed him, and even as his mind told him this wasn't the time or place to extinguish his jealous feelings, the throbbing in his groin, the need to mark his territory and claim what was his, forced him to continue.

Leaving the spot he had just molested, Kuroko licked and nibbled his way down the lean, taut expanse of Kise's neck, stopping to feast again, taking flesh between his teeth, working and sucking it hard.

Groaning, Kise dropped his head and panted. "Um … erm, Kurokocchi, what are you doing back there?"

Lifting away, eyeing his handiwork with satisfaction, he glanced up, noticing Kise's ears were as red as Kagami's hair, and he felt almost overcome with affection and lust for his golden warrior.

Leaning up, he traced the outer edge of Kise's ear with his tongue and whispered, "I'm putting my stamp on you, Kise-kun."

"Wh-what?" Kise's voice was husky, breathless, a hard edge of desire lining it.

Knowing he could rouse such sensual reactions in Kise filled Kuroko with joy and pride and an undeniable smugness because it was only him, only his touch and kisses that could melt Kise, rev him up, make his whole body vibrate with need. Surely every one of Kuroko's friends and teammates, probably even Kise himself, would be shocked at this side of him

Hopping over the bench, he eased in between Kise's legs. His lover looked up at him, topaz eyes blazing like the hot, summer sun. Yes, that is what Kise was to him, a Sun God, a brilliant, sparkling light to be revered and worshipped and loved. Leaning down, he covered Kise's mouth, tried to convey this wondering, adoring, amazing feeling with his kiss.

Kise moaned in his mouth, dropping the ball in his hands and reaching out, hauling him closer, and it was Kise who deepened the embrace, who plunged his tongue fast and deep, who ate at Kuroko's mouth like he wanted to consume him, swallow him whole. It was Kuroko's turn to moan as Kise made love to his mouth and he wanted more, wanted to consummate their union right there in that stale, gray locker room, but he knew they didn't have time, couldn't risk the burden on either of their bodies, not before such important matches.

With a shaky sigh, he pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, fighting his unruly body for control. His cock was hard and swollen and heavy between his legs. Kise was in no better condition, his arousal stiff and searing against Kuroko's thigh.

"What-what's got into you today?" Kise gasped again, face rosy, skin so hot Kuroko could feel the warmth rising off him.

"I was jealous," the simple, stark explanation tumbled from Kuroko's lips.

Head snapping back, Kise stared at him in shock. "Of who? Wait, do you mean that girl from before?"

He could only nod, biting his lip, feeling a bit foolish now that he had done what he needed to, had put his mark on Kise.

Squeezing him hard, Kise drew him even closer, so close air couldn't even get between them.

"Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi," Kise called his name over and over, bringing Kuroko's head back down so he could shower loving kisses all over the smaller male's now embarrassed face. "It makes me happy that you want me all for yourself, but don't you know that you are the only one I see? The only one who matters to me? I was yours and yours alone from the first time you passed to me at Teikō."

The words, almost sung in Kise's wonderful, musical voice, warmed him, filled him, made his round, winter eyes burn, brought one of his rare, beautiful smiles to his lips.

Slipping onto Kise's lap, Kuroko wrapped his arms around the other's neck, fingering the love bites he had created, and put his head onto a lean, hard shoulder.

"I do know, Kise-kun," he murmured quietly, "and now everyone else will know, too. At least they will know you belong to someone and maybe that will make them keep their grubby paws to themselves."

The almost sulking tone, so unusual for Kuroko, brought a bubble of laughter to Kise's lips until Kuroko's meaning set in.

Slapping a hand over Kuroko's where it was still pressing on his neck, Kise exclaimed, "Eh, did you leave a hickey on me, Kurokocchi?!"

Nodding against his chest, Kuroko held up two fingers with his other hand.

"You left_ two?!_" Kise's voice rose in shock. Kuroko just nodded again. "Wah, how will I explain this to the team, to my manager, to anyone else who sees it?"

He was panicking, and Kuroko was twisted just enough to find his flustered wailing cute.

"Just tell them you have a possessive lover," he intoned matter-of-factly, actually hoping Kise would say those exact words to anyone who asked.

"But—."

"Be quiet, Kise-kun," Kuroko cut him off, "and hold me, please, until my body calms down. It's your fault I'm like this after all." He snuggled down into Kise's embrace, his backside pushing into the erection still very much evident there.

Squirming, Kise grumped, "Kurokocchi is evil! Leaving marks on my neck, tempting me when you know I can't do anything about it." He rattled off the complaints, but it didn't stop him from tightening his arms around Kuroko, from plopping his chin on his partner's pale, blue head.

Maybe he was a bit evil as Kise accused, because he somewhat enjoyed teasing the other man, and he would definitely be more aggressive the next time some random girl tried to touch his beloved again, no matter where they were or who was around. Yes, he probably _was_ evil, and Kuroko discovered he was quite okay with that, as long as it meant he, and only he, could monopolize his gorgeous, beautiful, incredible Kise for the rest of their lives.

_Fin. _

* * *

_Taking a Shot ~ In progress, (M eventually): Kise x Kuroko, Aomine x Kuroko, Kagami x Kuroko_

_Locker Room Confession_s ~ Complete. MA: Aomine x Kuroko x Kagami (or it could be seen as Aomine x _Kagami_x Kuroko)

_Afternoon Seduction_s ~ Complete, MA: Aomine x Kagami x Kuroko (Sequel to Locker Room Confessions)

_Rainy Day Fantasies_ ~ Complete, MA: Aomine x Kagami X Kuroko (2nd Sequel to Locker Room Confessions)

_Four Isn't Always Better Than two_ ~ Complete, 16+: Kagami x Kise and Aomine x Kuroko

_Of Pain, Plans, and Passionate Pursuit_ ~ Complete, 16+ for now: Kise x Kuroko

_Phantom Pain Syndrome_ ~ Complete, T: Aomine x Kuroko

_A Funny Thing Happened ..._ ~ Complete, T: Midorima x Takao

_Bedside Therapy_~ Complete, MA: Future AU Fireman Kagami x Doctor Midorima

_Just a Peek_ ~ Complete, MA: Aomine x Kise

_His Miracle_ ~ Complete, M: Kise x Kuroko

_Cancelled Practices are the Devil's Playground_ ~ Complete, MA: Kagami x Kuroko

_Touching Darkness, Finding Light_ ~ Complete, M: Akashi x Kuroko

_After the Storm, Hom_e ~ Complete, T: Aomine x Kuroko

_It's Hot_ ~ Complete, M/MA: Midorima x Takao, Aomine x Kise, Kagami x Kuroko

_Having His Cake and Eating It, Too_ ~ MA: Aomine x Kise + Kuroko + Kagami

_Tempting the Devil_ ~ M: Akashi x Kise, Complete

_Blue Chains_ ~ WIP, MA: AU Bodyguard Kagami x Demon Kuroko

_Liquid_ _Pleasure_ ~Complete, M: Kagami x Aomine x Kagami

_An Ordinary Moment_ ~ Complete,16+: Aomine x Kagami

_Wildcat Blue_s ~WIP, MA: Aomine x Kagami

_Jealousy_ ~ Complete, 16+ Kise x Kuroko (or KuroKise)


End file.
